User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of ruin --- Mifune remembers
Day of Ruins --- Mifune remembers For the full effect of feels, listen to 'World So Cold' by Three Days Grace while reading. "....I am not a man who walks in the light. My very presence may lead you into the darkness. Do you understand?" Mifune asked, looking down at the woman who had summoned him. "Yes," She replied. "I understand." She offered his a kind smile, her laugh gracing the air as she giggled like a child. Mifune scowled. "Hmph, fool. A woman of shuch levity...." He bowed his head, "...does not deserve one born in darkness." "Please look up," She requested. He obeyed, surprised to see her still smiling at him. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Mifune," She whispered to him. Who was this angel? "Tell me your name," He said lowly. "My name is---" "Mifune," A voice called him from his dreams. It was a girl's voice, oh so similar to the angel's. No, not an angel. He opened his eys, brown orbs clashing with blue as he was met with the sight of Zen leaning over him, a blank expression on her features as always. "Mifune, I apologize, but we must move on." He grunted in acknowledgement and got up. That was no angel in his dream, or rather, his memory. That was Zen's mother. He stared at his summoner a while, wondering why the girl did not look more like her mother. In fact the only similar trait they shared was their voice. And though it was akin to an angel, today it just brought back bitter memories. He scowled and walked away. "He's being a bit of an extra jerk today, isn't he?" Lancia muttered, coming to stand next to her summoner. "What's eating him?" Zen sighed, looking down at the ground. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death," She explained solemnly, "I cannot say for sure, but I believe Mifune is burdened by this reminder. When I was a child, I rarely saw him, but mother told me that they were close. I believe he feels responsible for her death. But, every year on this day, he refuses to speak to me, or even come near me." Lancia frowned in sympathy. "Ah, don't worry about him. Some people just can't open up." She gave her a pat on the shoulder and left. Despite Lancia's words, Zen felt burndend. She felt that it was her duty to help Mifune, even if he didn't want it. *** Later that night, Zen found Mifune sitting atop a rock in the middle of a field. He appeared to be staring at the stars, but she knew he was deep in thought. She stopped a few feet away. She hesitated before saying, "Mifune..." "...." She rubbed her arm nervously. "...I....I know you probably do not wish me to be in your presence at this moment...but...I do not wish for you go through this time alone. Because...because I too am suffering. And if we just--" "Leave." She blinked in surprised before frowning. She left without another word. Mifune hated it. He hated it when she spoke with her voice. A voice that didn't belong to her. He hated it. Category:Blog posts